


Si je pouvais la retrouver une dernière fois

by JustMeWriting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cheating, F/F, Guilt, no happy ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeWriting/pseuds/JustMeWriting
Summary: Ginny se souvenait  de la peau.Elle se souvenait de Pansy, de ses gestes et de ses yeux dans un château froid et des draps chauds.Elle se souvenait d’Harry, de James, d’Albus, de Lily, et elle s’en voulait.Ginny se souvenait de la peau.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Si je pouvais la retrouver une dernière fois

Ginny se souvenait de la peau. 

Elle se souvenait du grand château glacial, des draps en soie et de l’odeur de café qui l’accompagnait dans chacun de ses réveils. 

Elle se souvenait de Pansy, de sa peau douce et molle, de ses cheveux cassants et de ses yeux fatigués. 

Elle se souvenait de son cœur qui ratait des battements et de son souffle erratique. 

Elle se souvenait des mains sur sa peau et des lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se souvenait des mots doux, et des Désolé à n’en plus finir. 

Elle se souvenait du regard d’Harry aussi, ce regard d’homme qui se sait tromper mais ne dit rien. Il lui pardonnait toujours. 

Elle se souvenait des disputes aussi, des assiettes et des mots qui volent dans la cuisine. 

Elles ne parlaient pas de se qui faisait mal. Elles ne faisait que s’aimer comme si leurs vie en dépendaient, jusqu’à ce que le soleil se lève et se couche trois fois. 

Et puis Ginny devait partir, elle rentrait chez elle et embrassait ses enfants et pleurait de leurs yeux verts et de leurs cheveux qui n’étaient pas ceux de celle qu’elle aimait. Elle laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues dans la salle de bain et tout le monde savait mais personne ne parlait. Elle s’en voulait. 

Elle s’en voulait pour Harry. Elle s’en voulait pour James, Albus et Lily. Parfois elle se disait qu’ils n’auraient pas du naître et puis elle s’irritait de ses propres pensées. 

Ginny se souvenait des rides sur son visage et sur celui de ses enfants. Elle se souvenait du souvenir de Pansy qui n’existait plus. Elle avait oublié les yeux, les mots et les caresses. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la douceur de sa peau ni de l’odeur de café. 

Elle se prit à espérer, une dernière fois et pour toujours, retrouver celle à qui elle avait toujours appartenue. 

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai procrastiné ma philo, et j’ai relu tout ce que j’avais écrit dans mon téléphone -je suis tombé là dessus, c’était pas mal, je l’ai relue et corrigée
> 
> J’adore Pansy, un peu moins Ginny, et je trouvais cette histoire assez bonne pour être postée (il y a un total de une histoire sur Pansy et Ginny en français sur ce site, et c’est accablant)


End file.
